The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Since the dawn of time, humans have used hand operated implements and tools to assist in daily activities. For example, builders use a vast array of hand tools including hammers and trowels throughout the day. Undesirably, the actions performed by many hand tools are repetitive. Further, some tools such as hammers involve high impact or stresses on the hand which can result in long term injury.
Additionally, women are often reluctant to use hand tools and are therefore more inclined to call upon a handyman, even for small tasks.
The applicant has perceived a need for an ergonomic hand implement which is well suited to use by women. The preferred embodiment provides such an implement in the form of a claw hammer.